Muros de papel Escena extra
by September's Child
Summary: Lo dicho en el título. Una pequeña escena pasada dos años después. Así que si no se ha leído el anterior, poco se va a seguir. [Kanon, Marin]


_¡Saludos a todos!_

 _Aquí os dejo otra alucinación de mi mente. Una escena extra para el fic "Muros de papel", así que si no se ha leído previamente el nombrado, no se va a seguir la trama. ¿Por qué la escribo? No lo sé...lo único que sé del cierto es que estas escenas han empezado invadir mi mente sin permiso y he decidido aprovecharlas. Espero que lo disfrutéis :)._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. Son de Kurumada._

 _Advertencia: Puede resultar ñoño y azucarado, pero a veces también me rindo a este tipo de cosas ;P._

* * *

 **Muros de Papel. Escena extra.**

 **Unión**

 _Dos años después..._

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo estoy?

Kanon había salido del baño exquisitamente ataviado con un traje gris oscuro, una camisa también gris, aunque un tono más claro, y una corbata color burdeos ajustada a su cuello. Por primera vez en su vida, los zapatos negros relucían, y su cabello estaba cuidadosamente domado hacia atrás gracias a una dosis considerable de gomina. La frente le lucía despejada, pero algún que otro mechón se negaba a seguir el camino de los demás, cayéndose distraídos alrededor de su rostro.

Marin se encontraba sentada en la cama, colocándose unos zapatos de altura vertiginosa.

\- Estás divino.- Dijo alzándose de la cama, con un dominio absoluto de la nueva altura que le proporcionaban los tacones.

Kanon se sentía visiblemente incómodo con la corbata tan ajustada a su garganta, e inconscientemente sus dedos no paraban de intentar aflojar esa presión que le ceñía el cuello.

\- Deja de tocarte, Kanon...estás muy guapo así.

Marin se había acercado a él, y con dedicación volvió a colocarle bien el nudo de la corbata.

\- No me gustan las corbatas, lo sabes...- Marin sonrió por lo bajo, mientras le observaba cómo se dirigía frente al espejo e intentaba reconocerse en él.- Y éste pelo...- Sus manos se alzaron para tantear la cabellera inusualmente domesticada, buscando poner ese par de mechones junto con los demás, dándose cuenta que era imposible.- ¡Es que no me reconozco así!

\- Cómo tengo que decirte que estás guapísimo. Por una vez que te veo arreglado...¡no lo estropees, por favor!- Dijo Marin, achicando la distancia entre los dos y pasando el desnudo brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras apoyaba la frente sobre su hombro y también se observaba en el espejo.

Sus miradas se encontraron en el reflejo del espejo. Se sonrieron en silencio y Marin pudo apreciar como los ojos de Kanon empezaban a devorarla sin compasión.

\- Tú si que estás para el pecado.- Soltó, ladeando sus labios en esa irresistible sonrisa que siempre había desarmado a Marin.

Ella había elegido un vestido color vino tinto, largo hasta los pies, ceñido a su esbelto cuerpo hasta la cintura, a partir de la cuál las telas caían más amplias y pesadas hasta rozar los tobillos. La espalda estaba descubierta por completo, sólo un lazo que recogía las telas que cubrían su parte delantera la adornaba a la altura de su nuca. El escote de pico era vertiginoso, dejando entrever la turgencia de unos pechos que se presentaban más que incitantes.

Ante tal afirmación, ella se limitó a devolverle una sonrisa cargada de malícia a través del espejo que se regocijaba con la imagen de ambos, separándose de Kanon y dirigiéndose con su natural gracia hacia el baño.

\- El pecado tendrá que esperar, Kanon...Me voy a acabar de maquillar.

Kanon volvió a mirarse en el espejo, y vigilando que Marin no se diera cuenta, se aflojó el nudo de la corbata un pelín. Otra vez su vista reparó en su cabello, y una gañota de disconformidad se posó en su rostro. Definitivamente, no se sentía cómodo con esa imagen. Pero éso aún tenía tiempo de arreglarlo...Ahora era más importante encontrar los anillos. No recordaba dónde los había dejado, y no porqué la habitación de ese hotel de Barcelona que tantos ratos había compartido con ellos dos fuera muy amplia. Eran los nervios que le tenían atacado los que nublaban completamente sus sentidos. Ante la evidencia de su incompetencia para encontrarlos, no tuvo más remedio que clamar ayuda.

\- Marin...- Sus manos se dedicaban a levantar nerviosas cualquier objeto o papel que pudiera ocultar la cajita.- Marin...- Seguía sin obtener respuesta, y cada vez se impacientaba más, paseándose sin rumbo de rincón a rincón, radiografiando todas las superficies en busca del objeto imprescindible.- ¡Marin!

\- ¿Qué ocurre ahora?- La voz salió tenue del baño.

\- ¡¿Dónde están los malditos anillos?!

\- Los guardaste en el cajón de tu mesita de noche.

Un veloz recuerdo acudió a la mente de Kanon, que abrió dicho cajón y allí estaba la buscada cajita. La volvió a abrir por enésima vez, comprobando que allí se encontraban los dos anillos de oro blanco que pronto encontrarían los dedos dónde ceñirse.

\- ¿Los encontraste ya?- Dijo Marin, saliendo del baño presentando una mirada agrandada por el delicado maquillaje que la vestía y unos labios cubiertos de un intenso y mate rojo oscuro.

\- Sí...aquí estaban...- Dijo Kanon, guardándolos en el bolsillo de su americana.

\- Parece que haber entrado en los treinta no te sienta muy bien...- La picarona sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de Marin era indescriptible.- ¡Te has vuelto aún más distraído!

\- Tú no te rías tanto, jovencita, que ya llegará tu turno también.- Replicó Kanon mientras la tomaba por la cintura, acercándola hacia él y besando sus labios. Una sutil mueca de desagrado se reflejó sobre los suyos al tiempo que cortaban el contacto.- Te has pintado los labios...

\- Es sólo un día, Kanon. ¡Deja de quejarte de una vez!- Sus gráciles dedos viajaron hacia los labios de Kanon, llevándose con un suave roce los restos de color que se habían fijado sobre los de él.- Estás hecho un manojo de nervios...¡Cualquiera diría que te casas tú hoy!

\- No estoy nervioso...

\- Sí lo estás.

\- No. Sólo estoy feliz.- Kanon se negaba a soltar el agarre al que tenía sometida la cintura de Marin.- Me alegra que Shaka y Mu hagan este paso.

Después de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos un par de años atrás, Mu había conseguido ir dejando de lado su timidez y se había hecho un lugar en el reducido círculo de amigos de Kanon. Los constantes viajes a Barcelona irremediablemente le habían acercado a Shaka, y con el tiempo su relación fue cruzando distintas etapas, hasta que Shaka se sintió con las fuerzas necesarias para permitirse volver a sentir ilusión. Para otorgarse la oportunidad de volver a amar. El nacimiento de su relación no se había presentado tormentoso ni pasional. Simplemente se había materializado a lo largo de un proceso pausado y natural, que había acabado desembocando en la inminente celebración de su unión civil en el siempre elogiado Park Güell de Barcelona. La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en la Sala de las Cien Columnas, vigilada en la escasa distancia por la presencia de un colorido dragón. La comida sería una muestra de platos hindúes y tibetanos en honor a ambos, y el encargado de prepararlo todo sería Shijima, como su personal regalo de bodas.

Cuando Kanon fue conocedor de la notícia sintió una inmensa alegría, aunque también una pizca de egoísta tristeza. Mu al fin había superado sus inseguridades (seguramente Shaka había tenido mucho que ver en ello), y había ascendido a comandante. A partir de ahora, Mu sería el responsable de una nueva ruta, que irremediablemente le alejaría de Kanon. Y Kanon sentía tristeza por este hecho. Sabía que era inevitable que Mu creciera profesionalmente, pero la verdad es que le echaría en falta. Y mucho. Ahora tendría que acostumbrarse a su nuevo copiloto, y Kanon no era muy bueno haciendo nuevos amigos. Por suerte aún tenía a Marin trabajando con él. Y durmiendo cada noche a su lado.

Kanon y Marin decidieron regalarles los anillos de boda. Los habían ido a comprar la semana anterior, aprovechando sus horas en Barcelona entre vuelo y vuelo. La joyería elegida estaba ubicada en el Passeig de Gràcia, y habían convenido en dejarlos en la tienda e ir a buscarlos antes de la celebración.

El día anterior, justo después de haber aterrizado, Kanon extrañamente insistió en ir a buscarlos él solo. Marin se sorprendió un poco ante tal demanda, pero no se opuso a ello. Una vez en su hotel de siempre, se despojó de las pocas halajas que lucía siempre que salía de casa, dejándolas descansar sobre la mesita de noche antes de regalarse un largo baño. Una vez salió, no se percató del momentáneo rapto que había sufrido unos de sus anillos, que había acompañado a Kanon en su viaje a la joyería.

Aún estaban abrazados cuando peligrosamente las manos de Marin empezaron a deslizarse por los costados de Kanon, despertándole todas las alarmas. En un angustioso momento se detuvieron al encontrarse con un bulto en el bolsillo de la americana dónde Kanon no había guardado los anillos de Shaka y Mu. Los finos dedos no dudaron en insertarse dentro de la obertura, rebuscando en qué consistía ese bulto. Kanon empezó a sentir como un sudor frío aparecía en su frente, pero pronto respiró aliviado al ver su paquete de tabaco en la mano de Marin.

\- ¿Por qué no lo dejas de una vez?

\- Estoy fumando menos...

\- Aún así...podrías intentarlo...

\- Marin...siento decirte que tú no conseguirás obrar el mismo milagro de Pandora con mi padre.

Unos tremendos golpes aporreando la puerta de la habitación les arrancaron de su momento, y una conocida voz traspasó el grosor de todas las paredes.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡¿Os falta mucho?!

Kanon se mordió los labios ahogando un suspiro al tiempo que rodaba la vista hacia el techo.

\- Ya le abro yo.- Dijo Marin, haciéndose con el bolso antes de caminar hasta la puerta.

Kanon aprovechó este momento para escaparse hasta el baño y cerrarse en él.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, apoyado sobre el marco apareció Radamanthys, vestido con un traje negro, una camisa blanca desabotonada un poco y una fina corbata negra mal anudada. Aún así, su aspecto se presentaba sugerente. Un sonoro silbido de alabanza escapó de sus labios mientras sus ojos recorrían a Marin de arriba abajo.

\- Marin...estás...simplemente impresionante.

\- ¿Te gusta?- Inquirió ella, dándose una vuelta juguetonamente.

\- Magnífica. De verdad.

\- Gracias Rada. Tú también estás muy apetecible.- Respondió, guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¡Que los dioses te escuchen! Hablando de dioses...¿dónde tenemos al tuyo?

\- Creo que está en el baño...¡Kanon! ¡Apresúrate, que llegaremos tarde!

\- ¡Ya voy! ¡Un segundo!

Al cabo de unos instantes, Kanon se unió a ellos, con su aspecto ligeramente cambiado. Se había quitado la corbata y desabrochado un par de botones de la camisa, dejando vislumbrar parte de su cuello y pecho, y el cabello había recuperado su aire salvaje de siempre. Los ojos de Radamanthys se agrandaron de lujúria. Los de Marin se achicaron de decepción.

\- Kanon...¿por qué?

Kanon se encogió de hombros en un infantil y momentáneo gesto.

\- El tío que me devolvía el espejo no era yo.

Marin suspiró con resignación y Radamanthys con dedicada contemplación.

\- No te preocupes Kanon. Estás más que deseable, como siempre.- Fue la sentencia de Radamanthys.

\- No sé por qué tu opinión no me parece muy objetiva, Wyvern.

\- Bueno chicos, ¿vamos pasando? Al final llegaremos tarde de verdad.- Dijo Marin, andando entre los dos y adelantándose hacia el ascensor.

Kanon y Radamanthys empezaron a imitar sus pasos, pero un repentino agarre de Radamanthys al brazo de Kanon les obligó a ambos a detenerse. Radamanthys se acercó al oído de Kanon, y en un casi imperceptible susurro, habló.

\- ¿Se lo compraste?

\- Sí, al final lo hice. Ayer.

\- ¡Muy bien! Déjame verlo...

Kanon se posicionó de espaldas a Marin, que unos metros más allá esperaba la llegada del ascensor. Con cautela extrajo otra pequeña cajita, que dormía en el bolsillo interior de su americana. No sin cierto temblor en sus dedos, la abrió, descubriendo en su interior un fino anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño brillante negro incrustado en él.

\- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que le gustará?

\- Triunfarás, chaval. Estoy convencido.

La sonrisa de Radamanthys no podía ser más sincera.

En la distancia, la voz de Marin les demandó que se apresuraran, que ya había llegado el ascensor. Kanon volvió a guardar la cajita en el mismo recaudo. Y Radamanthys no pudo evitar llevar su mano hasta el trasero de Kanon y estrujarlo con fuerza.

\- ¡Wyvern! ¡Deja de sobarme el culo! - Exclamó Kanon, soltándole un manotazo y cortando su contacto.

Marin suspiró divertida ante la visión de una escena que nunca dejaría de repetirse.

\- ¡Ay, Kanon! El día que te rindas a mis encantos...ese día... ¡ya no podrás olvidarme!

\- Cuando las vacas vuelen, Wyvern...cuando las vacas vuelen...

 **FIN**


End file.
